


The Myth

by CJinn



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJinn/pseuds/CJinn
Summary: A child is told a story about the past, and an old friend remembers Obi-Wan Kenobi and the life in the Jedi Temple.





	1. Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters except the child in this story belongs to George Lucas/Disney. The child is an OC (I needed a patient listener to the story.) 
> 
> Story was first posted at fan fiction . net under the name CJinn

 

«Grandma, please tell me a story?»

The child looked up at the grandmother with pleading eyes. «Pleeeeaaaase?»

The elderly woman who was busy patching up a scrape on the childs knee looked up: «Don’t try to talk yourself out of this. How did you get this cut?»

Silence.

"Now, tell me.»

«Keetanka pushed me…» The child answered reluctant, knowing oh so well that fighting was not something she should participate in.

«Why?»

The grandmother’s question was short, but not unfriendly, merely curious.

«Keetanka told me that she wished that First Order would come to this part of the galaxy as well, and when I told her I really hoped not, because they are bad people, she yelled at me and pushed me.»

«Oh. You know you shouldn’t discuss First Order with anyone outside the family? Right?»

«I know grandma, but they are bad people and we really don’t want them to come here, do we?»

The woman finished putting on the adhesive plastering and looked up. «No, we don’t want them to come here, but still we shouldn’t discuss that so much with others.» She looked at the child and softened. «Ok, I’ll tell you a story when you’ve been to the ‘fresher and cleaned up for the night. I’ll come when you’re well situated under the blanket.»

10 minutes later a yell came from the spare room: «Grandmaaaaaa, I’m ready.»

«That must have been the quickest shower in the history,» the older one muttered, «Do you want me to tell the story about the Ewoks who saved the settlement? I know that is one of your favorites.»

«No, not tonight. Tell me about the wizards of Coruscant, please.»

«Wizards of Coruscant? What do you mean? There aren’t any wizards there.»

«Duh…I know that there aren’t any now. But there were. Keetanka told me that the First Order is out there preventing the wizards from coming back. She told that they were evil and stole children, and that First Order is protecting the galaxy from anyone who wants to steal children, so now all children can stay with their families instead of being stolen and taken to the wizards’ castle. I don’t understand it though, because since First Order is bad I don’t think they really are protecting anyone from anything.»

«Oh, I see.» the Grandmother said thoughtfully. «I can assure you that there neither are nor were wizards on Coruscant, but I have an idea of how this story of Keetanka have come up. I think I’ll tell you a story about a boy who became one of these ‘evil wizards’ and then you can judge for yourself…»

«Oh, you mean…they were real after all?» The child’s big blue eyes widened in surprise and expectation.

«Hush, child. Let’s agree that this is a just a bedtime story from a world that doesn’t exist anymore. A myth, so to speak.»

……………………

«Once upon a time, long before even your parents were born, there existed an ancient order. The members of the order were said to have supernatural powers and that they could kill without even touching people. The order was called the Jedi Order.

At that time they were admired, but they were also feared by some, because people of all races and species tends to fear what they don’t understand. The order had existed for thousands of years and one of their main gathering points was the grand Jedi Temple on Coruscant. To them it was a sacred place, but it was also a place for living, eating, dying, playing and making friends. Just as any other place in the galaxy. The main difference was that the Jedi were of different species and they were all force sensitive.»

«What is ‘force sensitive’?» the child interrupted curiously.

«Well, it’s hard to explain. The force was considered to be a life field that penetrated all living beings and all other substances known in the galaxy. Some individuals were more in tune with this force and they were considered force sensitive. They could feel life in all living things on a deeper level than normal people can. They could feel the life returning to the trees after the ice season. They could sense things happening before they actually took place and they could hear the laugher in the winds and in the creeks as the mid season was approaching.

They were once considered the protectors of the galaxy, but they always tried to solve disputes rather with words than with swords.»

«They don’t sound very evil to me,» the child muttered.

«No, they weren’t. They were raised to respect all living beings and protect life and fight evil whenever they could. That’s what they were doing for thousands of years.»

«But _did_ they steal children?» The dispute of the evening was not so easily forgotten by the child.

«No, they didn’t. It is true that force sensitive children from all the galaxy were sent to the Jedi Temple, but at that time it was considered an honor to have a child that was strong enough to become a Jedi and the children were willingly transferred to the Jedi Order’s custody by their parents. If one chose not to allow the child to go, it was accepted by the order, but most parents wanted their child to be taught how to reach their full potential, something that couldn’t happen in an ordinary family with non force sensitive beings.»

«But didn’t the children miss their families? I know that I would have missed mom and dad a lot if I were taken away from here, and I’d miss you Grandma…» the child suddenly had tears in her eyes and sat up to give her grandmother a fierce hug.

«No, well, most of them didn’t. It was a rule that a child should be transferred to the order before it’s 3rd life day, or else it would not happen at all. There were several reasons for that, one of them being that at such a young age the children would easily forget their birth family and not suffer being without them. Another was to give the children the best possible basic training in listening to the force, they should be young enough to grasping the basic ideas without having to un-learn ways that were not of the force.

The child looked thoughtfully at her grandmother and wrinkled her little nose. «But were they happy? Did they play with other children? Was it fun to be a jedi? It doesn’t sound as they could have much fun there, being sent to save the galaxy and being holy and all that stuff.»

A low chuckle came from the grandmother as she continued her story. 

«Expressed that way, no, I guess it wasn’t much fun. But keep in mind that they didn’t go out ‘to save the galaxy and all that’ as long as they were children. They had their childhood with a lot of friends even though it was not an ordinary family life as we know it. So in the first years of their lives they had lots of fun too, just like any ordinary children. Keep in mind that they were living with other children, both older and being of the same age and even though most of the activities were related to the force somehow they could still have lots of fun.

It is true that they weren’t allowed to roam the streets of Coruscant, but the Temple was huge, with lots of training salles, and quiet gardens. And some not so quiet actually. There was one huge indoor garden with a stream flowing through it. It was called ‘The Room of a Thousand Fountains» and sometimes the older children gathered there to talk, discuss and swim in the river. The latterwasn’t really permitted but most of u…them…did it anyway. I guess their superiors saw it as a good place for swimming practice.

But I guess the happiness of the Jedi could be debatable. They found their pleasure in serving the old republic, but the life of a Jedi knight could be extremely hard sometimes so happiness in the sense we know it… no, I don’t think they felt that. Or they very seldom felt it.»

«Couldn’t they just leave if it became bad?» The child’s question was innocent enough, but still it startled the old lady. So many years, and still…there was nothing simple related to ‘just leave’. Actually there was nothing such as ‘just leave’. It might be reasonable to do so given certain circumstances, but it was not as easy as the term ‘just leave’ indicated. Not at all.

«They…could. Some, very few actually, did but most of them persevered until the very end.

«The end of what?» the child asked.

«The end of their lives. The end of the republic as we knew it back then. Whatever came first. Some even remained after that very day the order ceased to exist. At least one man did. He was, for a very long time, known as ‘The Negotiator’. His name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.»

 


	2. Prelude to a Legend

The child in the bed was still wide awake, so the grandmother continued her story.

«Unlike most other force sensitive children, Obi-Wan was not taken from his home and the custody of him formally given to the Jedi. Actually he was delivered to the Temple. One morning they found him before the main entrance, wrapped in a warm blanket and with a note showing his name and a plea for ‘Please give him a better life than I can’. The note didn’t have any signature.

His mother should have known. Maybe she would have found someone else’s doorstep, if she’d known his future.

The Jedi searched for his parents for several weeks, but none were found. According to the note his home planet was Stewjon, which didn’t really help much since Kenobi was the third mostly used family name on that planet. Despite their efforts they didn’t manage to find either of his parents. Which, in my mind, proves that they were neither wizards nor all-knowing. After half a year the court granted the Jedi Order custody of the child after they had reported their actions in trying to find the parents, and they had found him to be force sensitive and thus fit for jedi training.

His first years in the temple passed peacefully enough. He was described as a loving child, and a child that was easy to love. He was bright, compassionate and as soon as he was able to talk more or less coherently he could always come up with a good remark that made the crèche master forgive him several of these minor pranks or deeds he later was known for. Trying to climb the outer wall of the west tower to see if there really were a nest of porgs there, truly wasn’t a good ideain an age of five. Fortunately enough Master Shareen was able to grab him from the window sill before he fell down the four floors to the landing place. It could have been a sudden stop to the myth since he at that point was too young to be able to control a fall, even less the landing, with the force.

Together with his age mates Bant, Garen and Reeft he had a happy life in the crèche and later as an initiate, spending his days learning the basics of the force. The only cloud on his personal sky at this time was another age mate, Bruck Chun who was his most fierce rival in the dojo. Obi-Wan loved lightsaber training above everything else and he was often paired with Bruck in the training sessions. That almost came to be the end of his dream of being a Jedi Knight. Bruck was an imaginative child and in his envy he taunted Obi-Wan at every given opportunity. As the time appeared they were going to be chosen as padawans the rivalry became more fierce and despite knowingbetter Obi-Wan sometimes reacted with anger and frustration, something that was truly not acceptable for a jedi.»

«What is a pada….padaw…padawan, grandma?» The child looked confused at her grandmother. The word was totally unknown to her.

«Oh, I guess you could call it an apprentice. You know Laherra who works for the tailor two blocks down the street? He’s learning how to sew clothes from the tailor. A padawan should learn the more complicated things about the force from a master, before he or she was allowed to be a knight.

Anyways, Obi-Wan almost didn’t become a padawan due to his rivalry to Bruck. Every initiate needed to be taken as a padawan before his 13th life day and Obi-Wan was not chosen. Three days before his life day there was a big lightsaber tournament where the older initiates could show some of their skills for masters who were looking for a new padawan. Obi-Wan won his class but was tricked into a fight with Bruck immediately afterwards. Unfortunately the fight was observed by some of the masters, including Master Qui-Gon Jinn with whom Obi-Wan had felt an immediate connection when he was presented to the master just before the tournament. And as anger was an emotion that was truly not acceptable for any jedi Master Jinn refused to even consider taking Obi-Wan as his padawan. »

«How could he become a myth if he wasn’t even becoming a…an apprentice? And why did he fight with Bruck? He was stupid.» the child concluded.

«So, now…stupid? Who was it that had to be patched up a bit half an hour ago due to a fight outdoors?»

«That was different. I was…defending my opinion.» the child snipped.

«And Obi-Wan was defending his future, or so he thought. 3 days later he was shipped off to the agri-corps at Bandomeer. Initiates who weren’t chosen as padawans were transferred to other duties and the agri-corps was one of these possibilities. He reluctantly accepted his fate, but at the same time he felt that all his dreams for the future had fallen apart. The fight with Bruck was the last time in his life he let his anger take control over him.

However, the force must have had plans for him because Master Jinn was sent with the same ship on a mission to Bandomeer and during the mission Obi-Wan won his trust. They came back to the Temple as Master and Padawan.

The following years were in many ways the happiest in Obi-Wan’s life. After the rough start it took time for Master Jinn and Obi-Wan to learn to trust each other but as the years passed they gradually attuned to each other and formed one of the strongest master-padawan bonds the Jedi Order had ever seen. They had some rough missions and at one time Obi-Wan actually left the order for a period of time, but when he regretted leaving he was taken in on probation and after a while given back his rank as padawan. He gradually increased in skills and knowledge and at the age of 25 standard lifecycle he was close to being knighted.

That’s when Master Jinn and he were sent to Naboo. What should have been an easy diplomatic mission turned into participation in a full-scale war on the planet. They had to flee and on their way back to Coruscant they had to make an emergency landing at Tatooine.

That’s where Obi-Wan Kenobi met Anakin Skywalker for the first time. During the stay on the planet Qui-Gon Jinn met Anakin and suspected him being force sensitive. He had him tested and it was confirmed, -he was incredibly gifted with the force. Anakin was born as a slave, but Qui-Gon managed to free him and when they left Tatooine, they had Anakin in tow.»

The child was shocked: «Did they tie him? Then Keetanka was right. The wizards were evil.»

The grandmother laughed softly at the misunderstanding.

«No, no. Of course they didn’t tie him up. It’s just a phrasing meaning he followed them. Back in the Temple Jinn demanded the boy to be trained, but as you can understand the Council of the Jedi deemed him too old. He was nine, and as you remember children over 3 standard years weren’t admitted to the temple.

As the Council declined to train Anakin, Qui-Gon Jinn claimed that he would take Anakin as his padawan. At that time he was convinced that Anakin was the one described in an old prophecy describing that there one day would be born a child that would bring balance to the force. Due to the tests showing that Anakin was so incredibly strong in the force, he might have been the child from the prophecy.

The rule was that a master could have one one padawan, so the statement shocked Obi-Wan and the council members, but before the matter truly could be settled, Master Jinn and Obi-Wan were sent back to Naboo to protect the Nubian queen. During this mission Master Jinn was killed defeating a sith, the first one that had been seen in a milennium. Obi-Wan saw his master fall and managed to kill the sith. He reached Qui-Gon only minutes before the master passed into the force. The last words that came from Qui-Gon was asking Obi-Wan to train the supposedly chosen one.

From that moment on a legend was born


	3. The Ghost

«The legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi was formed in that very moment his master died. From being a gifted, but not overly so, padawan he became a sithkiller - the first Jedi in a millennia who’d defeated a sith in open combat. He became the youngest master in the order’s history and he became the master of the supposed ‘Chosen One’. During the first years he was sometimes sent on solo missions, while his padawan was left behind in the Temple to catch up with his agemates.

Every time he came back with a mission resolved. Nearly as often the mission was solved in a peaceful manner. He truly had became the diplomat his Master had urged him to be, and gradually he earned the nickname ‘The Negotiator’.

However, when the clone wars begun more and more of the missions became acts of war and Obi-Wan was promoted to a general in the great republican army. Still he tried to solve his missions as peacefully as possible without unnecessary loss of lives. During the years the sometimes impatient youngling had matured into a calm, collected and peaceful man, who really loathed the violence that comes with every war. Still he was in the frontline with his troops whenever needed be and still he kept his promise to the Knight’s Oath, where he promised to do his uttermost to maintain or regain peace and to always obey and do his duty at any cost.

He truly paid his price.

Three times he was considered dead. The firsttime it was a plot where he needed to reveal a threat towards the Chancellor by substituting an assassin. The second time he almost truly died. During the battle of Jabiim he was captured by a sworn enemy and kept…locked up under very unpleasant conditions. He managed to fight his way out and more dead than alive he returned to the Temple. It took him months to fully recover after that experience. And the legend about ‘The Negotiator’ grew. Together with his former padawan, Anakin, he travelled the galaxy and more often than not they won the battles they were involved in. They became Coruscant’s superheroes. In people’s minds ‘Skywalker and Kenobi’ became the answer to every problem, every rebel attack, every large and small battle fought during the clone wars. Until the day the republic and the Jedi died, and the Empire rose. Such was the legend about Obi-Wan Kenobi.»

The child in the bed wrinkled her nose. «Grandma, I don’t catch it. How can he be a legend when nobody has heard about him? They never even mentioned the Jedi in school and since this Obi-Wan guy was fighting for the old republic, he must have been against the empire. And we don’t like the empire, right? Because else we wouldn’t have been turned into a republic again. So he was actually on our side. Why don’t they tell us about the Jedi and Obi-Wan anymore?And why aren’t there any Jedi left? They don’t seem to have been so evil after all.»

The old woman sighed. «Maybe we still are afraid of those who seem to have more powers than us? Maybe we don’t want to know - or remember. The legend died the day the Jedi died. But now you really should go to sleep, child.»

«No way! There must be more to this story. I know it. And you know what it is, grandma. I can feel it. Please tell me, or else I won’t sleep tonight and I will be pestering you about cicacookies and meatrolls and warm blue milk the whole night through…»

The woman sighed again, more deeply this time. Deep within she felt that something important was about to happen and that it had something to do with her story. She felt the urge to continue. It was somehow stronger than anything she’d felt in years.

«Well, there is something that is not a part of the known story about the Jedi.»

The child sat up and looked expectantly at her grandmother: «I knew it!»

«The third time Obi-Wan Kenobi died was the day the Jedi died.»

«The Jedi died? But they were so many. How is it even possible?» The child was genuinely surprised.

«The Jedi died,» her grandmother repeated. «They were many, but they were widely spread due to the war. After all the clone troopers surplussed them in numbers, and besides, after nearly 3 years fighting with the clone troopers on their side, the Jedi trusted the troopers. They never expected to be betrayed. So when the clones turned against them on a given signal, they didn’t realize what was happening before it was too late. They were killed in huge numbers all over the galaxy, and the Temple was demolished.

Only one man survived.

The republic intelligence had been informed that one of the separatist generals, General Grievous, was on the planet of Utapau and Obi-Wan was sent there to catch him, or if necessary kill him. He managed to fulfill the mission before the clones turned against him, and by pure coincidence he escaped the clone attack.

He found his way back to the Temple and shocked he realized that it was totally destroyed, and all his friends - the only family he’d ever known - were dead. There was nothing left for him there. He learned one more thing though, that his former padawan had turned to the dark side of the force and had been the leader of the attack of the Temple.»

«The so called Chosen One?» the child asked in horror. «How could it be? Shouldn’t he be the oneto restore balance?»

The old woman suddenly seemed even older than her years, her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. Still she felt the pain almost as raw as the day she learned the truth about the destruction of the Jedi Temple.

«He should. And maybe he did. Maybe the jedi had become too many compared to the sith. I don’t know. I just know that nobody expected something like that to happen, least of all Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy he had trained, the man who had become like a brother to him, his best friend- all in a sudden his world turned upside down and this man had become his worst enemy. And worse yet, as a jedi he had to let go of all the anger, remorse and sorrow he felt. He simply couldn’t do it. And he had to. Because he was the last one who possibly could stop this monster his friend had turned into.

They met at the lava planet of Mustafar. It was a battle between two former friends. Friends that had been as close asfamily, friends that never should have been anything but friends. They had shared quarters, insecurities, war, battles and laughter. They had saved each other’s lives more times than any of them could count. Still, in this last fight they were opponents, and only one of them was to truly win the duel.

There were no spectators of the duel. Nobody saw how evenly matched they were. The father and the son, the two brothers, teacher and student - all of their common past culminated in this one last battle.

Obi-Wan Kenobi won the duel.

And in the moment he won, he also died. The man that left Mustafar was only a shell of his former self. Obi-Wan Kenobi had ceased to exist.»

«He died too?» the child asked. «If so, how could anyone tell about the duel on Mustafar?»

The old woman didn’t seem to notice the question. She appeared to be in deep thoughts.

«Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn’t anymore. His name was known all over the galaxy. His face was less known since Anakin had been their face in the holos, but still… He could be recognized wherever he went.

The solution was the Tatooinian desert, probably the wildest and most lonely place in the galaxy at that time. From time to time the hermit from the desert appeared. He named himself Ben, Ben Kenobi, if someone asked more closely. Mostly they didn’t. If someone did and thought the hermit had a vague resemblance to ‘The Negotiator’, they left it at that. After all the Jedi had fallen and what did they have to do with Tatooine anyway? Ben was left in peace.

Months passed and the Emperor ruled with an iron fist.

Sometimes rumors were heard from different places in the galaxy. A blue flash of a lightsaber had been seen. A face that looked vaguely familiar, was spotted. Could it be someone from a holovid? Younger people gathered in groups who were rebelling against the empire and every now and then a man in a brown robe turned up and gave them advice of where and how to attack. They never saw him again. He seemed to disappear into thin air, like a ghost. Naturally the storm troopers and their superiors heard about the ghost, but despite their intelligence’s efforts they were always to late to catch him.

A rebellion was slowly rising and it grew stronger by every month.»


	4. Chapter 4

«Do you mean that this ghost started the rebellion? Was he the rebel’s chief?» the child asked. «And how come you know this story? Did they catch him? It’s not in the books either, and it should be. I mean, the Emperor was defeated so the rebels were ‘the good guys’.»

«You really should go to sleep now…»

«Grandma, please. Tell me the end of this story. I _need_ to hear it.»

The light in the room flickered for a moment. If the child hasn’t been so focused on her grandmother, and the older women hadn’t been so lost in memories, they could possibly have noticed a faint blue shimmer in the corner of the room, behind the old woman’s back. Something in the color of an old holo recording.

None of them noticed.

The storyteller continued her story.

«Another year passed. A stranger, a women who’d known the Jedi Order before the purge came to Tatooine. She was now a part of the resistance, and she was always on the move to avoid being caught or even related to the rebels. Her visit to Tatooine wasn’t really planned, but the freighter she’d hidden in after escaping the storm troopers after a rebel attack in Xarenth landed there and the crew obviously intended to make good use of the bars and cantinas in Mos Eisley. She had no plans of doing likewise.

Instead she decided to hire a transport and go to the outskirts. It was not something she’d planned very well, but for some reason she felt an urge to see with her own eyes how Anakin Skywalker’s family were doing. She set out in the morning and by evening she reached the Lars’ moisture farm where Anakin Skywalker’s stepbrother was living with his family. They received her friendly enough, though somewhat reserved, for the first couple of minutes. Then they noticed the cylinder hanging from her belt.

‘Who are you?’ Owen Lars demanded to know,’I thought the galaxy finally was rid of the Jedi but that cylinder resembles a lightsaber. Out! You leave now. In this very moment, and tell old Ben that we don’t want any of his kind snooping around here’

The door was firmly closed behind her before she had the chance of letting another word out.

‘Not good,’ she muttered, ‘I need to find shelter before the night falls. The desert is no place for an outlander at night.’

She decided to aim for the mountain ridge that forms the western border of the Jundland Wastes. Maybe she could find a cave that could give her shelter for the night. Preferably before any krayt dragon considered her a tasty snack before it’s evening meal.

She was lucky. After only an hours seeking she found a small cave in the cliff. It wasn’t much of a shelter, she could barely fit in, but there were also some boulders that would be a good camouflagefor her speeder. That certainly was a pre. She settled in for the night and made a protein cube her dinner.

She woke early. Years in hiding had sharpened her senses and she almost felt a presence outside the cave. Someone, something was there, waiting silently for her to make her first move. Carefully she got up on her knees and peeked out. Nothing. Not even the sand moved. Everything was still. Calm. Quiet.

Yet the presence was waiting. She could feel it.

She slid out from her narrow shelter. Still nothing to see. Wait…what was that? One of the boulders apparently had changed it’s shape from the evening before. Nothing moved. The presence she’d felt for a moment was gone. Blocked? Then she heard a voice, a voice so familiar that it almost brought tears to her eyes. Avoice she’d never ever believed she would hear again: ‘Hello there.’

For a moment she was dumbfounded. She wanted to scream. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. She did nothing for a moment, then the tears won. ‘Mas…I mean…General…I mean…Obi-Wan, you’re alive. You live. You’re here…How…Where’s….is Skyguy…?’ Her voice stilled and only sobs could beheard in the early morning.

The extension of the boulder rose graciously from the ground and wrapped her into his arms.

‘I prefer Ben now, I’m here as you can see and I’m definitely alive, though there was a time when I wasn’t too sure about that part myself, and no - Anakin isn’t here. He’s…gone.’

She looked up at the familiar face. The ginger hair and beard had definitely got more silver streaks than it had the last time she’d seen him and the Tatoiinian twin suns had caused some more wrinkles. Still he looked pretty good for a human male of his age.

‘Come with me. I believe your speeder is well enough hidden here. The jawas seldom come to this area and the sand people mostly stays in the open desert or up in the mountains.’

A good 30 minutes walking and climbing led them to a small hut. It was located under a cliff wall and a small plateau had formed in front of it.Actually most of the hut was a cave formed in the cliff, something that made it pretty easy to defend if any attackers should turn up.

‘Welcome to my castle,’ Ben said dryly and held the door open.

She followed suit. The room inside was tidy and unexpected cosy. A small bench, serving as a kitchenette was situated to the left wall. To the right the cave was slightly deeper and she could see a rough bench covered with a woven carpet, and a small table made up of one single rectangular block of stone. Obviously his force abilities must have come in handy when it came to moving that block. It seemed heavy. The back wall of the cave revealed a small niche, barely large enough for a sleeping couch.

‘Sit,’ he urged,’I’ll make us some tea, and maybe you’d like something to eat as well. I have some dried meat here. Or maybe the remaining stew from yesterday would be OK?’

She gratefully accepted the offer. The protein cubes were nourishing, but far from tasty, and she’d been living on those through the entire flight.

‘Please, tell me… What happened. How did you survive the purge. What happened to Skyg…I mean Anakin. Are there any more survivors? ‘

So he told her.

When she’d digested the story (and shed some extra tears when he told her aboutthe events on Mustafar), she told him about the rebellion. ‘Come, please join us. We need everyone that can possibly help us, and you would be of so much worth for us.’

‘I’m too old to rebel,’ he answered with some of the old twinkle in his eye, ‘I finished that part of my life years ago…’

Then he continued more seriously:’My place is here now. I have heard about the rebels, but it is important that I’m not linked to them in any way. I cannot under any circumstances be seen or mentioned in any situation that has anything to do with them. General Kenobi officially died years ago, so did Obi-Wan for those who knew him. It is truly important that he remains dead. Only crazy old Ben is left and he’d better stay here in his mountain cave, unknown to the galaxy. I cannot tell you why, but you must trust me in this.’

‘You’re still young. You once were one of the most talented padawans of the order and if you hadn’t been forced to leave the way you did, you’d truly have become a great knight. However, as things turned out it was for the best. The Force was with you, and us. If you’d still been a member of the order you’d most likely been killed as so many others were. Now you’re alive and with your formidable skills you can be of help to the rebels.’

‘Stay here with me for a couple of days. You’re welcome to sleep on the bench. Let’s talk this through and agree what must be done. It’s good to see an old friend, even for some days only. When you leave, you must promise me never to come back here. Not to this place and preferably not to Tatooine. There are reasons for it, but I’m not allowed to tell anyone. Besides, it’s best for your safety - and other’s- that you don’t know.’

She stayed for three days, then she left. She never saw Obi-Wan Kenobi again.»

…………

«So he really stayed there for the rest of his life?» the granddaughter asked incredulously. «He was never seen again?»

«Well, he actually _was_ seen again. Once. it was a couple of years before the Emperor’s reign ended. He helped Luke Skywalker…» she swallowed the lump suddenly forming in her throat «…save Senator Organa from the Death Star. There he was killed for the fourth time, by Lord Vader. In a light saber duel. This time it was final. Obi-Wan Kenobi was actually dead.»

The child yawned and looked up at her grandmother.

«I wish I could have met him. And I wish he were here to defeat the First Order if they ever come toour planet. If he could fight the separatists and the Empire then he could probably grouse them as well.»

The older woman chuckled. «Let’s hope it won’t be necessary with any grousing of the First Order. Besides, keep in mind that this is only a myth after all, and not even a well known myth. History is written by the conquerors, not by the conquered. Sleep well my child, and sweet dreams until the morning comes.»

The old woman stood up and straightened her back. She definitely was less flexible than in her younger days. Then she left the room and silently closed the door behind her. «Ahsoka Tano, you’re really becoming an old relic. This story should possibly have remained untold.»


	5. Epilogue

The child in the bed sighed. She really should have asked her grandmother to switch off the lights, before leaving the room. Now it was too late and she would have to get up to reach the switch. And she was so tired, she really, really didn’t want to leave the warm bed.No. There was another way, something she’d been able to do for years, but she’d never told anyone - not even her parents.

She stretched out her small hand towards the switch. She could feel something stretch out from her, connecting to the switch, pushing it gently down…

The room became quiet and dark. The child was soon sound asleep.

A pale blue flicker occurred in the corner of the room. If anyone had been there to see, they would have been able to see the bluish light gathering and creating a shape of a person. The shape watched the child silently, still with a twinkle in his eyes: «The Force works in mysterious ways. The Order is gone, but the Force’s children still live. Sleep well, little one. If you’re anything like your grandmother Ahsoka, your abilities may come to use one day.»

The blue light slowly faded and the room was once more dark and quiet.


End file.
